Sun-Jin Choi/History
History Sun-Jin Choi was a normal child in the West Blue, with normal interests and disinterests. She played with kids her age, she doodled and made imaginary friends, she had her fears and things that disgusted her. A normal kid in every way but one. Her parents were criminals. Her father, Kim-Sak Choi, was a professional conman who ran a business that flourished via blackmail and bribery. Her mother, Yo-Ma Choi, was a cat burglar known for her distinctive calling card, in the form of a drawn eye where she had taken loot. They tried to separate their work lives from their home lives, but every now and then, it would seep through cracks and openings and Sun-Jin would learn so much from them. Born to a pair of professional criminals, Sun-Jin Choi lived her life as normally as a kid in her situation could. She spent time doodling with stolen crayons, gave her parents hugs as they went to prepare for heists, and tried to impress her parents by pickpocketing rich people. She dreaming of being a pirate, wanting to rebel again the authorities any way she could, and learned archaeology, swearing to herself that she would use her knowledge to help her future crew however it could. And then she ate the Kosho-Kosho no MI at 10 years old, her childish mind thinking the pear was a special fruit. With her newfound tachyon powers running rampant, she quickly became the town outcast, only her parents doting on her when she was tangible. Over time, she managed to gain control over her powers, and began training them, honing them over time until she mastered them. She went on the run when a Celestial Dragon had come in to visit a graveyard, demanding tribute for his presence as he did so. In retaliation, Sun-Jin, being the audacious girl she was, simply walked over to the grave he was visiting, blasted the dirt off, and opened the coffin, taking the riches inside and throwing them at him, saying "There's my tribute". All in plain sight. She went on the run soon after, her family going into hiding to avoid the Celestial Dragons' wrath. She spent ten years island hopping around the North Blue, all while further enhancing her powers. Seeing the corruption fo the world, she grew disgusted, and began attacking Celestial Dragon pleasure ships and Marine battleships whenever she came across them, seeing them as a plague to society. Always escaping whenever Marines went after her, her bounty shot up due to the blatant disrespect she would give her captors. Despite the power she showed off, nobody considered her a threat due to the Devil Fruit she had eaten, and dismissed her as 'an eventual failure'. In 63 AOP, disheartened by the lack of belief in her powers and motives, she meets Viktor Larinov, who manages to cheer her up, and joins the Palette Pirates. Having joined in 63 AOP, she was there to see the beginning of LaCroux's reign on Aos Si Island, and fought alongside the rest f the rew (at the time) against Task Force Gygas, being a key component in their victory. She was the one who led the vanguard against LaCroux's troops, when Viktor acted as the commander,and she cemented her position as the archaeologist of the Palette Pirates, welcomed into the crew with open arms after two years of distrust over if they would bring her in or not. In 66 AOP, she witnessed the Battle of Marineford, and the deaths of Edward Newgate and Portgas D. Ace, and her dream changes to destroying the World Government. And the adventure continues....